The invention relates to a quick-change insert, particularly for hard alloy taps, with a seat for a square end section of the tap forming the rotational connection and a pull-out holding device.
Usually, the pull-out holding device of such quick-change inserts is constructed in the form of balls, which are mounted in the wall of the quick-change insert and can be pressed into the outer surface of the drill. In so doing, they "dig" small hemispherical indentations into the drill, so that sufficient security against pulling out is achieved for all normal metal drills in this manner. However, this principle of holding does not function or at best functions very unsatisfactorily in hard alloy drills, since in this case the balls are not impressed sufficiently into the drill surface and, with that, cannot provide adequate pull-out anchoring.